pure blooded Yumi
by llxxllbloody.fangzllxxll
Summary: this story is about Yumi as a pure blood hybrid and also about the vampire and werewolf races I felt like I wanted to make one these even though I have an ongoing story


disclaimer I do not own maria watches over us.

how every I do own some of the characters, and also some of the plots of the story. I read blood i liked it so I figured I will make something like it.

xxx

plans for the story.

the main character is yumi as a hybrid she was born a pure blooded hybrid between a vampire and werewolf, also she will have 6 other women living with her and also a new character which will be in the story in a few chapters as well also Sachiko will still be the older woman but she won't be the sister to yumi she will be a commoner lol and yumi will be the rich one.

I am very new to writing although I did start writing a few other stories which I still gonna work on but maybe rewrite them.

so I hope, y'all enjoy this story.

xx xxx

chapter 1. Yumi save her new school from a wolf

once there was a castle in the dark forest and a werewolf female and her new love high ranked vampire fell in love with each so they have gotten married and 9 months later they had a child so they named her yumi. she had both vampire and werewolf blood so when she grew up to age 4 they have started to train her in a lot of different skills so they moved out of the forest.

xxx year latex xxx

yumi started school today her mother took her to a high-class kindergarten school when she got there everybody shared at her and wonder what she was she didn't seem to have human eyes to see, so they asked a lot of questions like where your from or what is your name or why are your eyes so golden? her eyes were so beautiful to them but she just ignored their questions and went by the teacher.

(teacher talking) the class is quite now! I won't tell you again now we have a new friend today.

so the teacher asked yumi to tell the whole class what her name is and...(yumi) reply hello, hello everybody my name is yumi.

everybody in the class but one person says nice to meet you yumi.

so the bell rings for school to change classes and they went to their 2nd classes.

so yumi was having fun, she started to get bullied by one of her classmates her parents told her not to do anything foolish and so yumi just walked away and then she would sit outside on a bench and also have a juice box and her sandwich and the girls who tried to bully her followed her and slapped her drink and sandwich out of her hand and gave an angry look the girls looked at her and saw her eyes turning a different color and her fangs was about to show but she got up and ran fast as she could and went into woods and she didn't come back for a few weeks the teacher was getting worried because she would not show up at school so the teacher gave a call to Yumi's mother and father the phone at Yumi's house suddenly rang and her father picked up the phone"Yumi's father" hello, this is Mr. Fukuzawa may I help you ? "teacher speaks" yes sir I was wondering if Yumi is okay because she hasn't shown up to school lately. "Mr. Fukuzawa" well we been looking for her because she hasn't come home since yesterday and we can't find her but we have other family member looking as we speak ma'ma we call you when we find her and let you know she's safe and sound ."teacher" okay thank you sir, have a nice day sir. "Mr. Fukuzawa" you as well.

xxxxx3 days later x xxx

reports coming in, they have finally found Yumi, however, she didn't look too good so they rushed her home and she needed blood badly but she won't drink animals blood she would drink human blood so Yumi pointed at her class pic and she was pointing at her teacher , so her father went to request a meeting with Yumi's teacher.

so the next day, he and Yumi"s mother went up to the school and ask her teacher to come to the house to visit Yumi and she came to Yumi's house so the teacher came and visit but she notice that Yumi was pale and asked why did is she is pale "Yumi's father " replies she was found yesterday by a pond trying to find her way back home so she got lost and was almost dying of hungry so Yumi's teacher speaks"teacher" y'all ain't humans are you "she asked" then Yumi's father and mother spoke" no we ain't humans we are vampires and werewolves. "teacher " I see then y'all gonna kill me "she asked" "Yumi's father, mother" no we just want you to let her feed from you just once. "teacher" okay then.

Yumi's teacher was more than happy to help one her students out she had promised not to tell anyone about Yumi being a hybrid because of shes the very first of her kind and much stronger than any of the vampires and werewolves put together.

so I would like to see she is very fast and very strong at her young age when she had gotten better she was back at school and the same girls started to bully her so Yumi made a smile on her lips and walked away and stand next to her teacher.

xxx a week

Yumi was on the school's playground when the other students were playing in the sandbox or the swings but Yumi was sitting under the tree and reading a book but the teacher came to sit with her because she knew that Yumi likes reading more than anything else.

Yumi" says the teacher

yes ma'ma?

what are you reading? asked the teacher

I am reading about maria ma'ma.

maria? asked the teacher.

yes ma'ma reply Yumi

then the bell rings for class all the students and teachers went back to class but Yumi smell something very deadly and dangerous. and Yumi's eyes started to glow bright gold her fangs came out but she was trying to protect her fellow students.

the wolf that she sensed is watching her as he is not making a sound he thinks that she didn't notice him and he was dead wrong as he started to move up the wolf notice she wasn't standing by the door anymore, but standing behind him she puts her head to the side. and asked "Yumi speaks" why are you here?in an angry voice

the wolve spoke, I am here because I am hungry since you're here now I can eat you. Yumi balled up her fist and hit the wolve on the side of his head and twisted his neck, causing him to die and she went back inside she didn't get in trouble for what she did, the teachers because they knew what she is because her teacher told them what she is.

XXXX the next

the class went on a field trip and Yumi made friends and she was happy they didn't bully her anymore.

the field trip is gonna be fun "yumi" thought to herself. her classmates were having fun Yumi's new friends was standing beside her when some boys their age came up to Yumi and started to play with her hair without asking her. so her friend's pushed the boy out of the way and they walked to another spot.

next time on pure blood hybrid.

5 years later. Yumi meets Sachiko and sei and the other girls.

I hope you all enjoy this story.


End file.
